Fever
by ndripcurlgirl14
Summary: *I FINALLY UPDATED*his is the sequel to Fallen Spider. Don't shoot it down yet or not bother to read it yet cause its a sequel. I think that it might be better than the first one. Some guy has a crush on MJ and King Pin needs to get rid of Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over a year since Harry left Manhattan. Whoever captured Mary Jane that night last year hadn't shown up since then. Mary Jane has had some modeling jobs here and there and has been taking acting lessons. She still works at the diner. Peter is still taking pictures for the Daily Bulge and is still going to school. Things have been all right for the couple.  
  
Mary Jane walked down the street down to the diner. She was happy cause it seemed that spring was coming soon. She was tired of it being freezing cold.  
  
"Hey Lenny," MJ said. Lenny worked at the newspaper stand. He has had a major crush on MJ since the day she walked by him.  
  
"Oh hey MJ," he said back nervously. "The usual?"  
  
"Ya, one Daily Bulge."  
  
"Here you go," he said handing the paper to her. He thought that he would leave wet spots on it cause his palms were so sweaty.  
  
She began to get money out of her purse but she was having trouble getting it out. "Oh no don't worry about it. Its on me today," he said.  
  
"Thanks. Well I'll see ya later Lenny."  
  
"Hey before you go MJ I want to ask you something."  
  
She stopped in her tracks "What is it?"  
  
Finally I have the nerve to ask her out he thought. "Um.MJ would you like to um.go out on a date with me this Friday?"  
  
MJ sighed to herself and gave a little frown. "I'm sorry Lenny but I already have a boyfriend."  
  
He could almost feel his heart breaking. "Oh I'm sorry MJ I should of know that a beautiful girl like you already has a boyfriend."  
  
"Hey Lenny you're a great guy there will be a girl that will come along for you one day."  
  
There was an awkward silence. MJ decide that it would be a good idea for her to leave now. "Well I got to Lenny I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," he said. He watched her go away. He's never felt this awful in his life.  
  
Spider-Man web swigged though the city when his spider sense went off. He looked around and saw that the that the bank on the corner was being robbed. "Well here I go," he said to himself as he approached the bank.  
  
"Come on hurry up before the police get here," one of the robbers said as he jumped into a van. The other robber ran out of the bank after him.  
  
'"Not so fast," Spider-Man said and pointed his arm at the wheel of the van and released a large amount of webbing to it so the tire wouldn't be able to move.  
  
"It's Spidey! I'm out of here," one of the robbers yelled as he started to run away. He didn't get to far though cause Spider-Man released another strand of webbing and pulled him back. Then one of the robbers came at him. POW! Spidey's fist hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards unconscious just like the other robber. Then the driver came out of the van running at him with a knife.  
  
"Come on pal look at your buddies its over," Spider-Man said as he pulled back his fist. He punched him in the jaw and twisted his arm to let the knife go. As he left the scene before the police came he webbed the "three stooges" together.  
  
"I am sick of that menace interfering with my business!" The King Pin shouted out. "I was going to get a fair amount of money from that robbery. That's not the only time he has interfered!" He kept watching the screen that said robbery foiled by Spider-Man. "Snife, its time to bring out the old file on Spider-Man. And maybe a little more research will be needed."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Like it? Well if you do please review. Sorry if the chapter seemed short. That's just how I write. And if you are wondering what happened to Harry then obviously you didn't read Fallen Spider. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

MJ walked by the newsstand after her shift. Lenny was there. But he never looked up. It's probably not a good idea to go over there and talk to him. She thought. He kept looking down until he was sure that she was out of sight. "How stupid am I," he murmured to himself, "I should have know she had a boyfriend. Whoever he is I hate him." The man standing next to the stand overheard the whole thing.  
  
"Hey you,' the man said. Lenny turn around.  
  
"How can I help you sir?"  
  
"Do you love that little red head lady that just walked by a moment ago?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Would you do anything to have her?"  
  
"What are you trying to saying?"  
  
"Look my boss has a job for you and it will help you to get the girl and rid of the boyfriend."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Why don't we go to my boss and he'll explain." Lenny looked very interested in what the man had to say and left his newsstand.  
  
MJ walked the dark streets of Manhattan to her apartment. She walked passed an alley when all of a sudden a hand came out and grabbed her. MJ felt the cold steel on her throat.  
  
"Give me all your money and jewelry," said the mugger in her ear.  
  
"I don't have any money or jewelry," MJ said trying to keep a steady voice.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to pay some other way!" Mary Jane didn't want to stick around and find out what way so she closed her eyes and then with all her might dug her heel into the mugger's foot. He yelped in pain. Then she elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the groan. Before she got away in his last efforts to get her, he reached out from the ground and slashed her ankle with the knife. MJ yelped in pain as she stumbled to the ground. The man came crawling after her. She tried to get up but the mugger pulled her down by her wounded ankle. She fell face flat on the cold concrete. She screamed again as her eyes began to tear up more. MJ went with her reflexes and kicked the man in the face. The kick served her enough time to get up and get away.  
  
She couldn't stop she had to keep going and had to ignore the piercing pain on her ankle and limp with those heels on. She had no clue where the guy was.  
  
MJ didn't stop running until she got to her apartment. She locked every bolt and chain then ran into the bathroom. Her face was red and had gravel on her tear streaked cheeks. She sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. Then there was pounding on her door. She turned off the water so one would think that she was home cause she didn't know if it was the mugger.  
  
"Mary Jane it's me Peter! Are you ok?"  
  
She sighed in relief and tied a hand towel around her ankle. MJ limped to the door and opened it to see Peter's concerned face.  
  
"I saw blood in the hall way-- Wha-what happened?" Peter quickly came inside and helped her to the bathroom.  
  
"It was a mugger," she said sniffling and trying to be strong in front of Peter.  
  
"I was walking home and all of a sudden he grabs me and puts a knife to my throat and I said that I didn't have anything then he told me I'd pay him some other way. I didn't stick around to find out so I got away but before I did he cut me with his knife and then I fell. I ended up kicking his face and that gave me enough time to run away. I ran all the way home. I got here just a minute ago," she was going a mile a minute and trying not to cry from the pain in her ankle.  
  
Peter put his hand through her hair and said, "Its ok now. Your safe."  
  
"I know I'm safe its just that it really hurts," she said squinting her eyes as the warm water rushed down her ankle.  
  
He gave MJ a cool washcloth and she gladly wiped her face to get the dirt and gravel off. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital it looks like you need stitches," he said.  
  
"Ok. Maybe they'll give me Vikidin for the pain," she said with a little laugh. Peter just chuckled as he wrapped her ankle up.  
  
***A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. Things are busy and they will continue to be busy for a while. I'm sorry and please be patient with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Jane sat in the cab next to Peter holding her ankle. He looked at her felt angry. He was angry that she was hurt, angry at the mugger, and angry at himself. He failed to be there for her. He didn't show his anger cause it was covered up with concern, but MJ new there was something that he wasn't saying.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said looking at her as if his puppy had died.  
  
"What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it."  
  
"Pete you can't blame yourself for what happened. I mean how could of you known that I was going to be mugged. It's not your fault that you weren't there. You can't always be there when something bad happens."  
  
"I know and that's what scares me. What if you couldn't get away?"  
  
"We can play what if all day and scare ourselves into never leaving our apartments."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Don't be hard on yourself because its not your fault. And don't think you weren't there for me cause your here right now taking care of me."  
  
The cab pulled over near the emergency room and Peter paid the cab driver and helped Mary Jane out of the cab. Peter entered the emergency room and walked to the front desk with MJ leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.  
  
"This is Mary Jane Watson," Peter responded, "and she was mugged and injured by the mugger."  
  
"Where is the injury?"  
  
"My right ankle was cut by a knife and I think I need a couple of stitches," MJ said getting right to the point.  
  
"Just go behind that curtain over there and lay down," the woman said," we will get to you as soon as possible."  
  
Peter waited with MJ behind the curtain that went around the hospital bed. It had been thirty minutes and no one had helped them yet. They must be busy. Then all of a sudden his spider sense began to tingle at the bottom of his head. He poked his head out of the curtain and saw nurses and doctors rush around the place dodging medical equipment. He didn't see any danger. Across the way through a window he saw a doctor talking on the phone. She was young blonde woman with her hair tied up neatly in a pony tail. He couldn't tell what she was saying but it looked like a pretty intense conversation. She looked up and at where Peter was and he turned his eyes and head away quickly. She then hung up the phone and exited out the door to the curtain where Peter was peaked his head out of. His spider sense kept tingling a little. He didn't get it.  
  
"Sir has anyone helped you yet?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...no. No one has yet," he said.  
  
"Well I'll help you," she said, "what's the problem here?"  
  
Mary Jane butted into the conversation, "I was walking home tonight from work and I was mugged. I told the guy I didn't have anything and when I tried to get away he got a good shoot at my ankle." MJ just got straight to the point because she was tired and wanted to go home and sleep and get something for the pain.  
  
"Looks like you just need some stitches," the doctor said looking at the wound," let me go and get a kit."  
  
Five minutes later she was back. "This is to numb the area," she said taking out a shot. Peter's spider sense began to tingle again pick at the bottom of his head. It must be because she is getting a shot. He thought that must be it. Ten minutes later she was all done.  
  
"Thanks doctor....," he said helping MJ up from the bed.  
  
"Lewis and don't thank me. Its my job," she said in a weird tone.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The woman left in a hurry around the corner.  
  
"That was a little weird," MJ said.  
  
"Ya just a bit," he said still looking at the corner. "Well let's get you home." **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
"I did what you said," Dr. Lewis said on the phone," and I don't ever have to do it again."  
  
There was a pause. "Yes I know you covered it up for me," she said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Why did you want to do that anyways to a poor girl?" Pause.  
  
"Ya I see. I know you always have your reasons." Pause.  
  
"Bye." Click. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************** Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Lenny got up and stumbled over the stuff in his apartment in the dark to fine the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said tired.  
  
"I got a call from my boss," said the man Lenny had talked to earlier," and he doesn't need you for Part A."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Seems that he took care of it. Something about how it's more reliable to work that way and faster."  
  
"I'm still on for Part B?"  
  
"Yes. You'll get a call when its time."  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. Well since May. Just hasn't had that much time. But don't worry I didn't forget about it. I can't say when I will update again. Hope you enjoy! Please review! 


End file.
